herofandomcom-20200223-history
Maki Harukawa
Maki Harukawa is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the Killing School Semester. Maki has the title Ultimate Child Caregiver (Super High School Level Caregiver). She was raised in an orphanage, where she learned to take care of children. Later is it revealed that her true title was the Ultimate Assassin. She is voiced by Maaya Sakamoto in the Japanese version of the game, and by Erica Mendez in the English version of the game. History Appearance Maki has red eyes and very long, dark brown hair that she ties into twintails held by two big, red scrunchies. She has straight bangs that hide her eyebrows, as well as two small strands of hair that fall at the sides of her head, the one falling at her right side being a bit longer. She also has a beauty mark under her left eye. Despite having a slender physique, she does possess some muscle and strength. She dons a red sailor-uniform accompanied by matching colored thigh-high socks, a short, pleated black plaid skirt, and brown ankle boots. The scarf on her uniform is a pale pink with a very slight visible star design on it. A pin of her previous high school is on her breast pocket, and an emblem at the bottom right of her shirt. Her accessories include a dark grey wristband that looks similar to magnetic bracelets athletes wear, small, silver stud earrings, a white hairpin at the side of her head, and a flower brooch on her right shoulder. In the prologue, Maki lacks her red scrunchies or looped hairpin in her hair. Instead, her hair is tied back into twintails with two simple hairbands, and two straight, white pins on the side of her hair. She wears a double-breasted blue school blazer, with white stripes on her lapels, two sets of two white buttons on her jacket, and a blue-and-white striped tie around her neck. She wears a short, dark, plaid pleated skirt that has a teal overlay. She dons dark blue knee-high socks and dark grey inside shoes. Personality Maki appears to be a very serious girl, as she doesn't really seem to smile much if at all. The only notable exception is the poster which shows her with a mysterious smile, having a finger over her lips, which is a sign of secrecy. Despite her cute appearance, Maki is described as a hostile misanthrope of few words. She is very aware that she comes across as unfriendly and prefers to be alone. In general, she dislikes people and thus she is not very cooperative and can be stubborn. She talks very little, so when she does, she states things clearly and she appears to be very confident about her arguments. She is cynical and negative with a sharp tongue and sometimes talks in a cold sarcastic manner. While not the type to assertively act on her own, she is stated to have guts and willing to take action when it suits her. She has no problem blaming Kaede Akamatsu coldly and rudely multiple times. Despite her distant and unfriendly personality, Maki is good at taking care of others. She is very popular among children, even though she dislikes them.[4] According to Kaede, Maki is actually capable of deep love, something that children might be able to see, explaining their attachment to her. She also shows a more caring side when she accepts gifts and is invited by Kaede to spend time together. Maki doesn't want to alert people around her about her true talent as the Ultimate Assassin, to the point that she always stayed in her Research Lab after the room became accessible in Chapter 2. She does this for the sake of preventing unnecessary shock and panic in the group. She also appears to have trouble trusting others and making friends. At first, the only people she trusted were Kaito Momota and Shuichi Saihara, and she begins to open up and develop with their support. As the Ultimate Assassin, Maki becomes much more a violent, intimidating and unafraid girl to threaten others, demonstrating her confidence in her abilities. She carries a knife around with her (as seen in her sprites), and is shown attempting to strangle Kokichi Oma a few times. At times, she seems downright ruthless and cold. Despite her extreme personality, Maki actually holds deep insecurities due to her past as an assassin. As part of her training, Maki was forced to undergo torture, and stated that she "vomited every day" and "cried every night." According to Maki, she did at one point feel anger and pain for being forced to kill others, until she reached the point where she felt "empty", telling Shuichi that she no longer considers herself human. As a result, Maki's experiences caused her to feel hate for herself, believing she was not worthy of having friends and therefore deciding to distance herself from the other students. However, after befriending Kaito and Shuichi, Maki decides to try and change her perspective, eventually learning to accept herself like Kaito encouraged her to. Gallery Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Dangan Ronpa Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Female Category:Neutral Good Category:Rivals Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Liars Category:Mentally Ill Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Wrathful Category:Nurturer Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Manga Heroes Category:In Love Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Orphans Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:Dreaded Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Determinators Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Grey Zone Category:Lethal Category:Genius Category:Self Hating Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Seductress Category:Egomaniacs